My Last Breath
by lifeoflosers
Summary: My first songfic!From eeh Evanescence! Hope you'll enjoy! R&R Lars kills Otto and Twister..but he also kills Reggie and regrets that..


(A/N)   
  
Hey ppl, and here is another story a songfic this time but the song is in the end! If anybody know how I can put things in italic please tell me because I tried it for I don't know how long and it don't work so how do I do that?Mail me about it please or tell it in a review.  
  
Enough talking, on with the story...Have fun!  
  
----------------------------  
  
~My Last Breath~  
  
Again Lars Rodriguez awaked in the middle of the night, in his cold sweat.Again he was re-living everything that happened last week.Every night he sees it again, every night he sees the accident again, the accident in were he killed Reggie and Otto Rocket, and his little brother Twister.He sees it happen again, that one night where he was so pissed off at Otto and Twister, that he attempted to kill them...It haunted him every night...not because he killed his little brother...not because he killed his brothers best friend...but because he killed the one girl he ever fell in love with...  
  
He didn't want to kill her, he didn't even know he was killing her...not until he heard her scream.  
  
It was the perfect plan to kill them, it would just look like they slipped off the road, and that it all was an accident,...not a crime...he had tought of it all night, the two of them should be going in the car after that wedding, they should just drive home together because they were room mates.But he never tought of it that Reggie would be at that wedding to, he never thought of it that she should need a ride home, and also would be in that car.  
  
He did it all like he planned it, he placed a very little bomb on the front wheel of the car.And if he just pushed the button...then BOOM.And he did that.But he didn't saw Reggie after the wedding, stepping in her brothers car.  
  
The car slipped over the road till it crashed against a tree.Otto didn't had it's seatbelt on and laid with his head crashed trough the window..dead.Twister's head crashed against the dashboard, and he also was dead in the fraction of a second.Reggie was in the back and also hadn't had a seatbelt on.Under the slipping Reggie tried to jump out of the car.And she didn't saw that tree when she opened the door.  
  
The door crashed against the tree and went off.Reggie just tried to jump but it was to late.She was stuck between the door and the car frame.She screamed it out of pain and that was when Lars noticed that Reggie was also there.  
  
He runned towards the car and saw Reggie struggling to get loose.He saw the blood around her waist.Reggie looked releaved when she saw him and cried for him to come help her.  
  
He tried to help her.He tried to remove the door but it wouldn't work, the door was stuck.He got his cell phone and called 911.He started kicking against the door and after a while it came loose.He pulled Reggie away from it, and layed her in the grass.He kneeled next to her and looked at the wound.It didn't look good.He looked at her face and saw she had trouble breathing.He put one hand in her neck, and felt something sharp.He turned her head and saw a big piece of broken glass in her neck.  
  
~Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight...~  
  
'Reggie! Reggie, please say something!' he panicked.  
  
'L-lars...why...are you here..?' she said with trouble speaking.  
  
'It's all my fault!I did this, I didn't know Reggie!I didn't know, how could I know you were in the car with them?How could I know??!!' he cried.  
  
'Lars...I-it don't matter...it really doesn't matter...L-lars...I'm dying...I-i can feel it...' Reggie said quitly.  
  
~I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears~  
  
'No your not dying, your not dying!!You can't be dying!The ambulance is coming soon they're gonna save you Reggie!They're gonna save you!!' Lars yelled.  
  
'T-they can't Lars..I know they can't...I'm dying I know it'   
  
'You aren't dying!They're coming, they're really coming! I SWEAR!' Lars yelled again.  
  
'L-lars....I wan't to tell you something...I thought I never would admit it...b-but I think this is the best time to say it...' She cried softly  
  
'Your not dying, you don't have to tell me!!' He cried.  
  
~Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there...~  
  
'Lars...I...I-i love you...' Reggie said whispering.  
  
Her breath was getting shorter.  
  
'...You..I...B-but...Reggie, you don't know how long i've being dreaming about you saying that...I love you too!I love you too, Reggie!!' Lars said.  
  
He put his arm around her, and hugs her tightly.  
  
'L-lars...Lars...' Reggie said crying and her eyes closed.  
  
~Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black~  
  
This was never gonna be ok anymore.He would never sleep again.He's never gonna get over it...  
  
and in a while...he's freaking out.  
  
~+-+-+-+-+-The End-+-+-+-+-+~  
  
(A/N) I didn't know a good end..so maybe this is not the real end maybe i'm gonna make a sequel or something because i'm not satisfied with the end.  
  
Well you'll just see because i'm not sure if i'm gonna make a sequel it's just an idea.It depends on how many people review.I want atleast 10 reviews for a sequel.It's my way to find out if people liked it...so come on with those reviews!  
  
Oh and eeeh I'm not sure everybody will get the part when Reggie is stuck between the car and stuff because it's hard to explain what I meant...  
  
If you got quistions about the story mail them to ; cyberjunkierock@hotmail.com  
  
Later much,  
Cloud 


End file.
